The Soul Light in the Galaxy
by tyrahnylewisofS.U.N
Summary: Years have passed since the Asura incident, and Maka and her friends have settled down and had children of their own. But when a force of evil threatens them, they must band together and fight for what's right. But, they need to know which one is tougher, surviving the DWMA, or fighting the supernatural forces of evil? And, right now, it's leaning more ti surviving the DWMA.


**Hey guys, it's Memorial Day, and I felt like it would be good to show you a new series I came up with! So, Soul Eater Lovers, I present this! It involves the children of the Soul Eater generation. Here's a list before we get started.**

**Soul Light Evans- Son of Maka and Soul**

**Envy Shinigami- Daughter of Death the Kid and Liz**

**Lisa Thompson- Daughter of Patty, father unknown( Mainly because I don't know who to ship Patty with. Hey, good question, right me review and tell me who you ship Patty with)**

**Silence- Daughter of Chrona.**

**Misaki and Miyagi- Twins from Tsubaki and Black*Star. **

**There are bound to be more as the story goes on. But, until then, let's get it started.**

* * *

" And remember, don't talk to strangers."

"Yes mom."

"And eat your lunch, you'll need your energy at the academy."

"Right, see ya mom." Soul Light rolled his eyes. God, couldn't his mom, like, leave him alone. It was only his first day at the academy, and she was acting like it was his first day at kindergarten.

"Oh, and don't forget-" Give him a break, Maka. You're treating him like he's irresponsible or something." Soul Light thanked whoever was watching over him, because his dad came in the room.

"Um, well he is the offspring of you, Soul." Maka answered.

" But he must have gotten the responsibility gene from you, remember?" Soul responded, " He is your offspring, too."

" And a very proud, talented one at that." Maka responded.

Soul wrapped his arm around her. "Say, you want another one."

Soul Light's face went to one of utter disguist, " Geez, get a bedroom, you two. I'm out, watching Parent Sex is not cool."

* * *

He walked out the door and went to get his next door neighbor so they could walk to school together.

He knocked on the door, making sure that his fist hit the door eight times, (Besides his neighbor's dad had an issue with symmetry.)

"Oh, Soul Light," Her father answered the door. " Envy! Soul Light is here."

Envy came down the stairs, hair as perfect as ever. She grabbed her backpack, and ran up to the door.

"Bye, Dad! Tell mom I said bye too, okay!" she slammed the door.

" Geez, Your in hurry." Soul Light laughed.

" God, my dad had to wake me up at 4:00 this morning." She rubbed her eyes.

"What, I only got up at 5:30." Soul Light answered.

"My dad wanted me to be up at a symmetrical time." she explained.

"Oh, well you look good." Soul Light complimented.

"Thanks, tell that to my dad. He's worried." She answered, " Because I weigh 87 pounds instead of 88."

"Geez, I wish I was that thin." Soul Light answered, " But, I have muscles. And you know for girls what being extremely thin can cause?"

" And what would that be?" Envy rolled her eyes.

" SMALL BOOBIE SYNDROME!" He yelled, trying to grope her chest.

"GOD, what is with you and my boobs?" she "SHINIGAMI CHOPPED" him.

"Well, the one thing you got from your dad is that." Soul Light clutched his head.

* * *

At the induction ceremony, they were set in rows. Envy and him sat next to each other, and hoped silently that they would be paired up.

They began calling out names.

Envy sighed, " Could my grandfather call out names any slower?"

" And my wonderful granddaughter, Envy Shinigami." Envy stood and made her way to the stage. "With Lisa Thompson!"

'That's right, Lisa and Envy are cousins.' Soul Light thought, 'It's a no brainer that they were paired up'

" And, last but not least, Soul Light Evans and Silence!"

Soul Light walked up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the graduating class of 2016!"

* * *

**I know it's not that good, but I'm working on it. Tell me if you like it in a review.**

**See ya, TyrahnyLewisofS.U.N.**


End file.
